Russian Roulette
by Ali-Th3-Ch3shir3-Kat
Summary: It's just a little initiation test. Simple. Really. He has to do it...for the mission. This is his moment. And really, what could go wrong? Mention of One-sided Rob/Wally. Character death. Songfic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice...sad but true.**

**Summary: It's just a little initiation test. Simple. Really. He has to do it...for the mission. This is his moment. And really, what could go wrong? Mention of One-sided Rob/Wally. Character death. Songfic.**

**A/N:Wow. Can't believe I made this. Rob's like my fave character so this was really hard to me. If you guys like I might make a companion fic or two. Anywho, read on. Oh, btw this was done to "Russian Roulette"~by Rihanna.**

* * *

><p><em>Take a breath, take it deep<br>Calm yourself, he says to me  
>If you play, you play for keeps<br>Take the gun, and count to three  
>I'm sweating now, moving slow<br>No time to think, my turn to go_

It was just a simple mission. It shouldn't be so hard. So terrifying. He's the boy wonder goddammit. He's done far riskier things..., but this-this is by choice. He's _choosing_ to endanger himself. And that makes all the difference really.

"Well, you gonna do it or what?"

He swallows, turning to look at the gang of teens surrounding him. "I-"

The one who spoke before, Eric he thinks his name is, moves forward threateningly. "Don't you wanna be one of us? Eh, kid?"

_And you can see my heart, beating_  
><em>You can see it through my chest<em>  
><em>Said I'm terrified but I'm not leaving<em>  
><em>I know that I must pass this test<em>  
><em>So just pull the trigger<em>

He doesn't respond because, goddammit, he _doesn't_ want to do this..., but he _has_ to. For the mission. For Batman. He has to pass this-this initiation. Get into the gang and get intel on their leader. That's all. Simple. Really.

Except it's not. He's alone here, his only connection to Batman and his team-his communicator-left back at Mt. Justice so he wouldn't get caught. He's alone and about to make a huge decision that could take his life...

_Say a prayer, to yourself  
>He says close your eyes,<br>Sometimes it helps  
>And then I get, a scary thought<br>That he's here, means he's never lost  
><em>

"C'mon kid. We don't have all day", Eric says harshly, arms crossed, as he glares at him. "Close your goddamn eyes if you have to but **get it over with**!"

He nods softly, lifting his hand, gun held firmly in his shaky fingers. "Okay. I can do this."

Eric snorts. "Enough talk. **Do it**."

And he's going to, because there's only a one in six chance he'll take a bullet to the brain and really, that's good enough odds for him. Because once this is done he'll have put the worst of it behind him and he'll be in.

Then he can find the info he needs and get the hell out of there. He can forget how terrified he is at that moment. Forget the cool metal pressed against his head. Forget this game of Russian Roulette. He can go home to the safety of his friends and family.

_And you can see my heart, beating_  
><em>Oh you can see it through my chest<em>  
><em>And I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving<em>  
><em>Know that I must pass this test<em>  
><em>So just pull the trigger<em>

"Go on."

He nods, confident in his luck. "Alright."

This-This is for the mission, he reminds himself. Steeling all his courage he cocks the gun and takes a deep breath. He just has to get past the gang's insane initiation and he's home free.

_As my life flashes before my eyes_  
><em>I'm wondering will I, ever see another sunrise?<em>  
><em>So many won't get the chance to say goodbye<em>  
><em>But it's too late to pick up the value of my life<em>

As he begins to squeeze the trigger he thinks briefly of his friends, and Bruce, and Alfred, and all the things he's going to tell them when he gets back from this. He'll finally tell Roy that he's been like a brother to him and he never thought he was a sidekick, and he'll tell Bruce he's been a father to him and Alfred's been a grandfather, and he'll tell Superboy it doesn't matter what Superman thinks, he's wonderful. Yeah. He'll tell them that when he gets back...and maybe he'll even tell wally he loves him. Who knows?

He hopes to god he's lucky and, a scared tear slips down his cheek. This is it. Maybe he'll take Eric's advice and close his eyes. He takes one last deep breath, eyes slipping closed, and his grip on the gun tightens. Here goes nothing. There's a collective silence as his finger tightens-

"1, 2, 3."

_And you can see my heart, beating_  
><em>Oh oh you can see it through my chest<em>  
><em>Said I'm terrified, but I'm not leaving<em>  
><em>Know that I must pass this test<em>  
><em>And you can see my heart, beating<em>  
><em>Oh you can see it through my chest<em>  
><em>I-I-I'm terrified but I'm not leaving (no, no)<em>  
><em>Know that I must pass this test<em>  
><em>So just pull the trigger<em>

**BANG!**

* * *

><p><strong>...I kinda like how this came out. I just love the idea of Robin doing this and like his luck runs out. Am I a horrible person? Anyway, review.<strong>


End file.
